


[Podfic] Two Semis, Both Alike In Dignity, by AceyEnn

by CompassRose



Series: (So Many) Semis, All Alike In Dignity [1]
Category: Two Trucks - Lemon Demon (Song)
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shakespearean Sonnet, Very Dramatic Readings, Voiceteam Mystery Box, author spent all of ten minutes writing this as a goof, beautiful murder machines, do not copy to another site/app, then team beautiful murder machines fell on it like a pack of horrible geese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: A poem about love.---Recorded for aVoiceTeam Mystery Boxchallenge: Week 4 — Jinx! Team beautiful murder machines.
Relationships: Truck/Different Truck
Series: (So Many) Semis, All Alike In Dignity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083101
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Two Semis, Both Alike In Dignity, by AceyEnn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Semis, Both Alike In Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919739) by [AceyEnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn). 



> a tall glass of diesel on the rocks for AceyEnn for sharing this with the world.

  
thanks to nervouscupcake for the fantastic vaporflex cover art!

audio editing by kess

Listen or download here:  
[**Two Semis, Both Alike In Dignity,**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1klStIGe3HTBomm5he26jorfyO00Fi3ED/view?usp=sharing)a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google's fast-twitch fibres gone wild? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
